A semiconductor light emitting device includes a p-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, and an n-type semiconductor layer. By application of voltage to the semiconductor light emitting device and injection of carriers into the light emitting layer, light is emitted from the light emitting layer. It is desired that the light emitted from the light emitting layer be efficiently extracted to the outside of the semiconductor light emitting device.